


Stupid With Love (Neville Longbottom x Gender-Neautral Reader)

by soleilwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, But its only briefly mentioned, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Potion/Spell, Mutual Pining, Other, Ravenclaw!Reader, Reader-Insert, idiots to lovers, im sorry in advance, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilwrites/pseuds/soleilwrites
Summary: the reader is a good friend of your fav gryffindors, and might have a lil crush on one neville longbottom~ who doesn't believe it. dean and seamus scheme to get them together, but ofc it doesn't go as planned.this is just another amortentia/love potion fic (except there's my fav twist at the end)
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Stupid With Love (Neville Longbottom x Gender-Neautral Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> reader is implied as a ravenclaw and a skilled healer but you can totally ignore both of them, its only mentioned once

“Hey, guys! Mind if I sit with yall?”

“Yes! Sit!” Ginny says, sitting next to Dean, with Neville opposite of them.

You sit next to Neville and Seamus joins the group, greeting you all briefly and sitting down next to Dean. 

“How was your guys’ summer?” you ask. A series of  _ good _ ’s were heard in response.

“What about you? You mentioned going back home, right?” Neville inquires.

“Yeah! It was really just the same old same old, fighting, healing friends, you know, but I’m glad I got there in time, I could only imagine how many people we would’ve lost… I already feel guilty about the people I already couldn’t save..” you trailed off.

“Nonsense, you're an incredible healer, I’m sure you did amazing, who knows how many times you saved us last year,” Neville insists.

“Yeah, all of us would have dozens of scars on each of our arms if it weren’t for you,” Seamus chimes in. You smile shyly. Ginny and Dean agreed with the two boys.

You look up towards the door of the train car just in time to see the long blonde hair you had been looking for on the train before you found the Gryffindors. 

“ _ Luna _ !” you exclaim. The blonde rushed to you, removing her odd-looking sunglasses. You stand up and wrap her in a hug, “It’s so good to see you! How was your summer? How is your father?” Luna and her father taken you in last year and it’d be an understatement to say you missed them over the summer.

“It was lovely, although Father is quite mad that you didn’t come to visit when you got back,” she says solemnly while you pull her into the seat with you and Neville.

“I’m so sorry! I intended to, but I just got here today, you know how hard travelling is for demigods, and even with my new magical connections things still seem to go awry. Will you let him know he can expect me at Christmas though?” Luna smiles and nods in response.

At this moment you realize how Neville has squished himself up against the window, almost like he doesn’t want to touch you

“You know Neville, I don’t bite,” you say turning to face him, “well, that is, unless you ask nicely,” you add-in with a wink. Neville chuckles awkwardly but seems to relax, adjusting himself so he’s sitting normally, although you do notice the awkward position of the arm that is closest to you. Feeling guilty, you grabbed his hand and wrapped it over the seat behind you. You try to ignore the butterflies in your stomach as you touch him, and you give him a reassuring smile before turning to Luna to discuss her summer adventures. You don’t fail to notice out of the corner of your eye, that both Dean and Seamus were smiling like idiots at Neville with Dean giving him a not-so-sly thumbs up.

  
  
  


As you're leaving the train with your friends (minus luna, who seemed to have disappeared) you notice that just down the track your other friends, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine, were getting harassed by the one and only Draco Malfoy (and his goons). You and your friends weren’t walking to fast so it didn’t take much time for Draco and company to catch up to you. As the Slytherins passed you, you made sure to whisper a spell and seconds later you and your friends were laughing at the boys who had just tripped over an extended root.

“You should watch where you're going, Malfoy,” you remark as you step over the boys leaning down to Draco you add, “and, while you’re at it, you should probably watch your mouth too,” you give him a smug smirk and turn back to your friends. Neville shoots you a grin and Ginny reaches her hand out for a high five which you happily slap.

At some point on your way to the castle you had linked arms with Neville, you’re not sure why, or how, but it gave you butterflies to be so close to him. You had to push down the sad feeling you got when you reached the castle, parting ways from your friends and in particular, one very handsome Gryffindor. But you knew you should check up on Luna, and make sure no one is giving her trouble, so you tell the group you’ll meet up after dinner.

  
  


The next day, it was your first day of classes, and you were especially excited to go to Potions, seeing as you don’t have Snape for once. 

You walk into class, Hermoine by your side to see a table set up with a number of potions on it. You're surprised to see some faces, others not. You were exceptionally excited to see Neville in the class, standing with Seamus and Dean.

Slughorn is quick to shush the student as he starts his introduction, but before he gets very far, Harry and Ron rush into the room. 

As Harry and Ron join the group, Slughorn finally starts up again he reveals the potions one by one, explaining them, or asking us to guess which they are. he gets to one fairly large pot and opens the lid.

“Can anyone tell me what this potion is?” 

We all slightly step forward to examine the potion, but of course, Hermoine beats us to the punch, “its amortentia.” 

“and Miss Granger, can you tell the class what amortentia is?”

“It’s a powerful love potion, said to smell like what attracts you, for example, mine smells like  freshly mown grass, new parchment , and soap...” she trails off.

A few of the girls subconsciously step forward a little to get a better whiff of the potion, even though you could smell it from where you were standing. For you, the smell that hit your nose was that of dewy grass, a library, and burning fire. You shake your head slightly to get the smell to get out of your head. 

  
  


As you’re leaving class, exhausted from trying to make the perfect potion for Slughorn, Hermoine, Ron, Harry, and Neville catch up in stride with you. 

“So, Y/N, what did the amortentia smell like to you?” Ron asks nosily

“I’m not really sure, I don’t think I got a good enough smell of it, we'll have to wait until we make it ourselves, I guess,” you lied to your friends. Hermoine, of course, could see right through this lie and you’re pretty sure she already knew the answer anyway because you might’ve spilt it the other night when you were hanging with her, Ginny, and Luna. 

  
  


~~~

A few weeks after the term started, Slughorn assigned the class to make each their own amortentia, you had been dreading this day, knowing that everyone would be super nosy and you weren't comfortable with that. 

But you made the potion anyway. And once again, when you were finished, you smelt the same scents as before, dewy grass, a library, and a burning fire. 

Leaving class, it felt like deja vu, except Hermoine was already walking with you when the boys (plus Dean and Seamus) came up, “So, are you going to tell us what yours smelt like?” Seamus inquired, quirking his eyebrows.

“The same as before  freshly mown grass, new parchment , and soap,” Hermoine states matter-of-fact-ly. At this point, Lavender and Cho had joined you all, stopped in the middle of the corridor. 

“Not you, Granger, we already know yours, we’re talking about Y/N, so?”

“Like I’d tell any of you! I would  _ never _ live that down!” you say exasperated.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ron asks.

“It means, you guys probably won’t stop bothering them about it if they do tell you,” Hermoine butts in. Cho and Lavender hum in agreement, pulling you and Hermoine away.

“Thanks, you guys,” you say when you’re far enough away from the boys.

“I’ve got you, I know you’re not quite ready for a certain someone to know about your feelings,” Hermoine winks as she nudges you.

“ _ Who? _ ” Cho inquires, stopping you and grabbing your hands, you look to Lavender, who is watching expectantly, then to Hermoine who looks around to see if anyone will overhear, and nods when the coast is clear. 

You let out a sigh.

~meanwhile~

The boys walk the opposite way down the corridor.

“Why do you think they won’t tell us?” Neville asks.

“It’s obvious, Neville, don’t you see?” Dean replies excitedly.

“Clearly they have a thing for one of us and they think that their amortentia will give it away,” Harry finishes.

Neville nods, brows still furrowed in confusion.

“Yeah, but who?” Ron asks.

“My money is on Longbottom,” Seamus suggests, “Or me,” He grins to himself.

“I agree,” Dean adds, “With Neville, not with you,” he gives his friend a look.

“What? No-- no way,” Neville splutters, looking into his friend’s eyes, not believing what they had just said. Seamus and Dean nod him, Harry just shrugs, and Ron is deep in thought.

“Yes, man! They were all over you on the train ride, don’t you remember?” Seamus says a little too loudly. Neville had turned a deep shade of red at this point.

“It is a good guess,” Ron finally says, “they have been hanging around you more, and they are closer to you than any of the rest of us,” he finishes, gesturing to his group of friends.

“Uh-- yeah-- bu-but they-,” Neville gives up on speaking and simply sighs, still not convinced.

“Just pay more attention to them, you’ll see what we mean,” Dean assures, clapping Neville on the back.

  
  


Later that day at lunch, you sat in your normal seat next to Neville, you could feel the eyes on you, but you just assumed it was about your outburst earlier and you ignored it, at least until you couldn’t.

You sighed, “Look, I’m sorry for freaking out earlier, I’m just not really comfortable with people knowing my business, y’know?” you say trying to break the tension.

“It’s cool Y/N, we get it,” Neville assures you with a smile. A chorus of  _ yeah _ ’s come from your friends, and although you not entirely convinced, you nod and drop the subject.

“I’ve gotta go met up with Luna, but I’ll see you guys later,” you say gathering your bag.

“Yeah! uh, see you in herbology!” Neville replies.

“See ya Nev,” you say, ruffling his hair, a big grin on your face as you turn and walk away.

Neville flushed from the contact and all of his friends immediately notice.

“ _ See? _ ” Seamus exclaims, arms gesturing wildly. The others smirk at Neville, waiting for his response.

Although instead of answering he quietly states “You know, Y/N is the only one who’s ever called me ‘Nev’,” as a dreamy look takes over his face.

  
  
  
  


Neville knew that his amortentia smelt like you, but he still wasn’t 100% sure that yours smelt like him, or even that you were interested in him. But Seamus and Dean were very sure, so they began to plot. 

“You know… they say there’s this love potion that enhances the taker’s feelings for the one they love,” Dean says slyly to Neville while they’re in the library studying the next day. 

“You could also always give them a regular love potion, there’s about a 50% chance they’ll kill you, but there’s also a chance you find out that they like you,” Seamus adds to Dean’s comment. Neville, red as a tomato, tries his best to ignore the boys.

“Even if they do like you, there’s still a good chance they’ll kill you anyway,” Hermoine states setting her books down at the table and slumping in the chair next o Neville. The two boys opposite them hum unhappily.

Neville just frowns, not looking up from his book. 

Later that day, Neville is talking to Seamus and Dean again, “I hate that I’m thinking about potioning them,” he says distastefully.

“Well, we all know the both of you like each other, and since neither of you will admit it, I kind of think it could be the best plan of action for you,” Dean insists. 

“Plus if they wouldn’t hurt you for doing it, they’re too compassionate,” Seamus adds, “Well, for you at least.”

Neville debates it internally for a few more minutes before giving in, “Alright, what’s a good love potion?”

  
  
  


The next day you were walking to Potions when Neville came up beside you, this wasn’t an uncommon occurrence so you didn’t think anything of it and greeted him with a smile, “Hey Nev, hows your day so far?”

“Pretty good. Chocolate?” he asks, holding a piece of chocolate out for you while popping one of his own in his mouth.

“Yeah, sure, thank you, Nev! So sweet of you…” you ate the chocolate, gracious for the pleasant surprise, you were so caught up that you didn’t notice the hint of regret that flashed across his face.

Neville clears his throat, “How was Care of Magical Creatures?”

“Great, as always,” you smile happily, thinking of your favourite class which you had just come from.

Neville laughs lightly at you while you enter the Potions classroom.

  
  
  


At lunch that day, once again you sat in your regular seat next to Neville, yet everyone’s eyes seemed to be on you. You ignored it, not wanting to start anything. But as you were leaving the great hall, Hermoine came up next to you, pulling you aside, “Y/N, are you feeling okay?”

“Yes, why do you ask?” you say confused, reaching up to your face instinctively.

“Nothing, you just seem off…” she says unconvincingly.

“Alright,” you reply, slowly walking away.

You had Herbology after lunch, and when you wandered down to the greenhouse, you spotted Neville, Dean, and Seamus huddled together talking quietly. You snuck up behind the three then jumped, “ _ Boo _ ,” you said playfully, the three quickly turned to you with serious faces on, “Is everything okay, you guys?” normally they would’ve laughed it off and told you how stupid you were (in a friendly way).

“Yeah-- yeah, everything’s fine!” Neville stuttered out. Dean and Seamus looked at each other and backed away, heading to their seats.

“What’s with them?” you whisper to Neville.

“Oh, uh, you know, boy stuff,” Neville internally cringed,  _ boy stuff, seriously Longbottom? _

You raised a brow at him but nodded and turned towards Professor Sprout.

As you and Neville were repotting your plants, you both reached for the watering can at the same time, and your hands brushed ever so slightly causing butterflies to erupt in both of your stomachs, looking up at each other, you both blushed furiously. Pulling your hand away, you gestured vaguely for him to take the can first. The rest of that class was spent rather awkwardly silent.

When dinner rolled around, you sat with Luna at the Ravenclaw table.

“Do you think the Gryffindor’s are acting weird today?” you ask her, feeling like you’re going crazy.

Luna looked up at you with those wide eyes, “Around you, yes,” she answers honestly.

“Why do you think that is?”

“I think it could perhaps be about setting you and Neville up,” she replies nonchalantly.

You gape at her, _setting us up?_ You turn towards the Gryffindor table almost instantly you catch Neville’s eye, he smiles slightly, giving you a weak wave. You give him a tight-lipped smile in return, turning back to Luna, “Why?”

“Because you won’t admit you like each other,” she states simply.

“I-- I don’t,” you try, but you’re too flustered to even finish the sentence. You quickly get up from the table and leave the Great Hall.

Neville sees you leave, and worries that you are mad with him. With a rush of courage, he gets up to follow you.

“Y/N!” Neville calls from behind you. You stop and turn towards him, waiting for him to catch up.

“Y/N, I need to tell you something,” Neville said, pulling you to the side of the corridor.

“Okay, go ahead.”

“I--” he clears his throat, trying again, “The chocolate a gave you this morning was a love potion,” he spits out, his hands nervously fiddling with the sleeves of his robes.

“You-- you idiot,” you say shocked.

“Dean and Seamus-- they-” Neville stammers.

“I thought you were smarter than that, Neville, you should know that a love potion doesn’t work when the person already loves you,” you say exasperated, not really realizing what you were saying until it was said.

“I know, I know-- wait? What did you just say?” he says, realization also taking over his face.

“Don’t make me say it again,” you plead.

“No-- no, you have to say it again,” Neville he states firmly. 

You hesitate, before breaking, “Fine! So what! My amortentia smelt like you! And I’ve liked you since last year and then I saw you on the train this year and you had gotten taller and even more handsome and so I’ve been flirting with you--” you were cut off by Neville gently grabbing you face and bringing his lips to yours. 

The kiss was sweet, yet passionate, and far too short in your opinion. Neville pulls away to look into your eyes, “My amortentia smelt like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this, leave a comment! I really wanna know what you think! I don't write often, so I appreciate any feedback! I love you <3333 thank u for reading!


End file.
